


Judgement

by Tinuviel



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blueberry family hell, Casual Matricide, F/M, Filed under: that one time I told my daughter to kill me, Gen, I never care about children this is so weird, Sad fics are the sign of the broken but here I am, but my blueberries, honestly morgan is only mentioned he's not even in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinuviel/pseuds/Tinuviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you accept Lucina's judgement?</p><p>--> Yes --> No</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I almost killed my Robin twice in one playthrough and all I can say is I'm sorry. Also I honestly don't write fics much so consider the proof reading to be "I re-read it after I woke up in the morning and it seemed okay"

To her credit, she didn’t cry when the blade pierced her chest. The pain was almost dull, a seeping cold traveling through her body, if she thought about it, it was almost like being under water. Her ears were ringing and her limbs felt heavy as if they were filled with lead, but slowly and clumsily she reached down to the hilt of Falchion where it was sticking out of her chest, and detached Lucina’s shaking hands and cradled them in her own. The pain in her body was nothing compared to seeing Lucina suffering so.

“Lucina…”

Speaking was hard she found, her voice threatened to crack and instead came out as a hushed breath, barely spoken to her ears.

“You’re such a strong girl, such a good daughter…my little Lucy.”

Lucina was crying harder now, barely managing to stand on both feet and clutching her limp hands like a life line. Was she a bad mother for making her daughter cry? But then again, what kind of a mother allows her daughter to kill her?

It is selfish she thinks, she wanted to save Chrom, protect him from herself, snip the bud before it’s bloomed, but she’s only managed to hurt her daughter in the process. Lucina would never forget this moment, and now her little Lucina, barely grown, would never know her mother. Her adult daughter would remember killing her, and her baby daughter would never see her again. She really was a monster wasn’t she?

It was getting harder to breath, and the cold in her limbs was numbing, she could barely feel Lucina’s warm hands in her own anymore.

“I love you so much, you and your brother-”

Oh.

Morgan.

He would never be born now would he? That future would die with her. Her little boy with no solid memories, save her. He would never grow up with them as a family, she had abandoned him too.

“- you two are the most beautiful things I’ve ever done…”

“M-Mother! I’m so sorry! I-I’m so sorry!”

She might have been crying now, she couldn’t tell. Even Lucina was becoming blurry in her vision. She focused on her eyes, blue and bright with tears, the brand of the exault shining in the light.

She didn’t want to do this, she didn’t want to leave. Oh her sweet family, more than she could have ever asked for. And all her friends, she would leave them too. But she must, she knows the future Lucina speaks of, she’s seen it herself, the Shepherds need their leader more than their tactician, and their futures and their children’s futures…those were at stake too. She would secure them a happy future with her own blood.

She thinks she might of collapsed, and Lucina is wailing, screaming for her father.

“It’s okay Lucina..”

Barely a whisper. It’s getting dark now.

“My little girl has become so brave….”

She feels hands shaking her, stronger than Lucina’s. Is Chrom here?

“Tell your father I love him okay?”

There’s little left but muffled noises, they might be screams but she can’t tell, everything is dark and she feels so tired.

“May your future be bright…and I love-”

It’s all gone now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied Morgan is in this. I am so sorry.

He must have been the last to arrive. Startled from his reading by the yells that swarmed through the camp, Morgan thought Risen or the Grimleal must have attacked. 

He ran as fast as he could towards the center of the commotion, the outside field around the camp, only to be caught around the waist by Cordelia before he got too close. 

"M-Morgan, no! You don't want to see this!"

He struggled in her grip, barely noticing the stricken look on the red head's face. In between the throngs of the Shepards, he could pick out of the blue hair of his father and sister. They were kneeling in the dirt, his sister sobbing with her hands clutched over her face, and his father yelling, holding something tight in his arms.

"-obin! No! No, you can't do this! Robin, please!"

He was yelling his mother's name.

Later, Morgan would apologize to Cordelia for what he was about to do. He kicked his leg out, catching the older woman in the knee and making her stumble, and then he was gone, dashing to his family's side in the dirt.

Cordelia was right that he didn't want to see this. His father cradling his mother's limp body, a gaping wound in her chest and Falchion bloody and discarded beside them, and his sister; weeping and covered in a splattering of blood. He didn't know what happened, he didn't want to know what happened, all he knew was that his mother was paler than he'd ever seen her and that he felt as if his heart had stopped.

He fell towards her, nearly bumping into Aunt Lissa who looked more composed than he would have expected, hands weaving healing spells and fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Everyone is so consumed with his mother that he goes nearly unnoticed, reaching for his mother's loose hand and nearly sobbing when he feels how cold it is.

His mother is never cold, she's warm and vibrant. Any second now she would spring up and laugh at her brilliant practical joke. Then she would take his hand and sit him down for another game of chess or discuss strategy or maybe she's just sit with him, deft fingers combing through his hair and voice soft. Reminding him that it didn't matter that he didn't have his memory, or that he hadn't even been born in this timeline, he was her son, and she loved him with all her heart.

"mother-!"

His voice came out like a choking noise, something between a laugh and a sob. This isn't happening, mother's just joking around, this can't be happening. 

He saw his sister being hauled up by Fredrick as he tried to take her away, she struggled and screamed, and he could feel arms pulling him up as well, Cordelia again, gentle as ever despite his actions before. Aunt Lissa had stopped healing, covering her face with both her hands and sobbing into them.

His father-

Oh his father. 

Morgan had never seen a broken man, he's seen dead men and mad men, but he has not seen a broken man until now. His father had curled himself around his mother's prone body, stroking her cheek and mumbling her name as if it would wake her up, as if she was only sleeping. His father was crying too, no harsh sobbing sound like Aunt Lissa or his sister, but quietly, a gasping breath here or there but mostly just Mother's name passed his lips. 

Cordelia is dragging him off and he's not sure how this happened, this shouldn't have happened, this can't have happened, his mother can't be gone, she's his mother, the best tactician in the world, there's nothing she can't handle. His mother would never leave him.

But then all that's left is silence and snuffling tears, he thinks that maybe this time he might be wrong.


End file.
